GEARS OF WAR: LEGACY
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Taking place during Halvo Bay.A lone surviving Onyx Guard named " Fade" tries to get back to his team and fate befalls to him when he must stop the threat of the rising Locust Horde.He must survive even against Karn the Locust leader of Halvo Bay incident .This is a fan ficition story... Read,Review,and Enjoy! :) Hope to make this a trilogy
1. The Rise

Chapter 1

The Rise

The city of Halvo Bay had suffered enough even after what had been done the entire city gone. Within seconds of the burning flames of rage. Everything that was done by the efforts to save a dear city and its people. Massive C.O.G. buildings slowly collapsed all around the entire burning city, countless of loud screams and roars from the never ending horde continued. The mass of destruction was endless small infantries tried to flee towards opposite directions as fires spread wildly. Locust, the savages of an underground race roamed through Halvo Bay's streets.

Gears soldiers of the military known as "C.O.G.", went into combat despite the loss they had suffered they continued to fight. Locust moved in through rubbles and flames massacring men and women, Gears kicked open through obstacles firing their main weapons known as "Lancers". A massive assault rifle combined with a chainsaw, Gears ran past others that either were wounded or gathering ammo. The buildings shook little by little as heavy footsteps of Locust moved within the city with no care of what was in their way. Gears took shelter in ruins and behind cars, some died after killing another Locust, others hid in fear.

Throughout the madness that continued, to grow throughout the city in the far distance, helicopter's known as "Ravens". These black aired vehicles' moved through the blackened skies of smoke seeing only death and fires from above. Some Raven's carried the wounded to safety, other's carried Gears heading back into Halvo Bay. Pilots within the co-pilot seats tried to stop themselves from shaking, they heard about the stories of what happens to survivors when taken. Ravens flew into the city heavily carrying supplies while green smoke fogged the skies, signaling them to land. Other Ravens landed in opposite locations leaving Gears to defend or kill on sight Locust that remained.

Gear patrols moved silently with armed Lancers and tanks. The small spaced streets made it difficult for some vehicles to continue. Gears radioed each other in notifying where they were, gears patrolled in groups of with a leader and a small squad name silently killing Locust and gathering Intel on small or large events within they're area back to Gear's armor was heavy able to stop a couple of bullets, they're armor glowed with blue night lights notifying other's that they're Gears. The lights shined within the darkness as Gears fought in pitch black moments. In far distances they could see allies roaming around the disaster of Halvo Bay.

Gears that found other dead corpses of their fallen comrades. Collected their "C.O.G. Tags" so that they're families could be informed of their unfortunate death. Gears tanks moved through the streets silently, with flash lights attached to see in this everlasting blaze of death. Small robotic patrols that guided these Gears showed them safe yet quick routes around the enemy. These small robots used cloaking to move without being noticed or to move with ease around obstacles. Loud roars echoed through this late night of disaster, Gears became alerted and ready for a fire fight.


	2. No Expression

Chapter 2

No Expression

The streets were covered with large amounts of rubble and fires burning through all. Ravens flew by patrolling the area with massive bright lights noticing Locust and Gears continuing the fight. The building named "Guava Hold" was wrecked from the front, its left support beams all were torn apart. The tall sky scrapper had fallen on top of it causing it to cave in itself, the rubble was massive yet few bodies lied around the ground. Within the massive pile of rubble inside its structure stuck out an opened hand that was covered with a black glove and black steel armor. The hand didn't move at all for a couple of seconds until it began to flex all fingers back and forth then it formed a fist.

The buried individual moved slowly causing the pile of rubble to fall off his body, he stood up dirty and covered with dust. His helmet glowed light white within the pitch black darkness, his armor was hardened steel black. His armor lights flickered for a short time until they shined, he looked down at his hands. Opening them and closing them, knowing he was alive, he looked slowly towards his feet noticing his Onyx White Crimson Omen Lancer. Reaching for it he stopped seeing the hand of another Onyx Guard lying in front of him. Dropping to one knee he reached for the "C.O.G. Tags" of the fallen comrade, gripping it tightly he pulled them off. He stared at them seeing the name "Onyx Guard, David Cortez" he placed the tags in his ammo belt on his waist.

He stood up holding his Onyx Crimson Omen Lancer tightly in his right hand as he looked up into the ceiling. He suddenly saw it a massive ripped apart whole that he didn't recognize from below. Thinking about how he ended up alive might have been a coincidence, walking forward slowly he looked around only seeing the wrecked street. Moving forward he noticed the fires all around he stopped aiming down his Lancer he noticed a doll toy. Looking closely towards it as it l there on the ground he bended to one knee reaching for it with his left hand. The fires slowly moved burning around him as black smoke covered the skies of Halvo Bay.


	3. Before the Loss

Chapter 3

Before The Loss

The sun shined across Halvo Bay without any worries except of the news of the War. People continued their usual daily efforts of buying and selling. Through the busy streets patrolled, Gears known as "Onyx Guards" the Elite force of the C.O.G.. The 3 walked through calmly holding their Lancers close, people respected them for what they have done. For what they were, the Onyx Guards.

Ravens flew across the fresh ocean seas carrying Gears, and Onyx Guards returning from the E-day incident. Others began to leave to help them at Jacinto the massive city and main location of the Locust E-day. Halvo Bay a peaceful city near the ocean beach side, Onyx Guards where known by their Academy and by their unbelievable courage, and being the hardest thing to become.

The toy doll of a blonde child fell onto the hot concrete floor, her father held her hand as she let go. Looking around wildly for her precious dolly she noticed a black glove extended towards her. She smiled wide quickly grabbing the doll in the pink dress she hugged it and looked at the individual. She was amazed by his armor and his lights that glowed in the shadow. The name was spelled out in front of her as she whispered aloud

"FADE"

He stood up as she was held again by her father and rushed off within that moment Fade stared at her. She waved happily towards him and said aloud.

"Thank You "she said

Within that moment an eruption of concrete exploded in front of Fade and the father along with the daughter. Fade was thrown back hard into the cracked, shaking concrete. He struggled to move as he stared forward witnessing 16 glowing yellow eyes rising. Fade only stared as its roar was so loud and crackly that Fade felt fear. The beast was known as a "Corpser" its spider body arose form the whole which it made slamming its powerful 4 legs down into the concrete in front of Fade. The Corpser's head was massive compared to a human's body, the Corpser got in closer towards Fade. It screamed face first, Fade couldn't believe this, a massive spider beast like creature. Bullets bounced off its metal helmet giving it complete immunity to gun fire towards its skull. The Corpser screeched and yelled as Fade quickly grabbed his Crimson Omen Lancer until the corpse bit his leg and pulled him towards the whole.

His Onyx gears ran towards him, another unit ran to aid until a buildings entire wall bursted into flames. Locust known t the C.O.G. as "Boomers" a massively sized individual who was about the height of 10 feet. Its skin was rough and pale as snow, it had ugly features around its body and face. It roamed with blood red eyes and black nails, yet powerful in strength and weaponry. Its primary weapon a massive rocket launcher, traveling in packs of 2 they aimed towards the evading Onyx Guards. An Onyx Guard exploded as he was hit by an incoming rocket from the Boomer as he blew up into chunks of meat.

Fade didn't yell he only paid attention towards the ground trying to get a solid grip in the dirt wrecked concrete soil. The Corpser screeched even more as Bullets continued to bother him while trying to take his first above victim. Fade looked at the beast and aimed his Lancer, bullets flew towards its bottom jaw, causing it to throw him out of the E-whole. Fade flew into an abandoned car, he slammed into the glass helmet first as he grunted and fell onto the floor. His team mates rushed over to him after one threw a grenade into the E-whole. Fade looked back past them noticing the dolly's head was severed, he stared in shock to know that family was gone before his eyes. Fade reached out towards it as more Onyx Guards ran past him and headed into combat.


	4. Re-Encounter

Chapter 4

Re-Encounter

Fade's memory ended, looking up into the sky seeing the bright lights of flames, the scorching heat of smoke covered the night sky. Holding his Onyx White Crimson Omen Lancer in his right hand he gripped its handle in anger, in his left hand he dropped the dolly's head. He continued moving with the thoughts of how he could have done something to save them. Fade rushed through obstacles that were demolished, running to find what he remembered. The large E-whole that the Corpser had made before when killing that father and daughter. He stared towards it hearing nothing but fires and gun fire from the distance.

Gears fell to the floor screaming, others stood and fought even though it wasn't enough. The 5 gears fired their Lancer's towards the Locust invading Horde. They encountered more than what they'd hope to. Fade breathed in rapidly, his armor made such noise as he ran through the rubbles of buildings and wrecked concrete. His C.O.G. White lights glowed within the pitch black darkness when rolling through a shattered open window and into the street. Fade rolled onto 1 knee pointing his Lancer towards the screams. Shocked he only found them dead, yet in a slaughtering way, Fade stood up slowly walked towards them. Reaching for their C.O.G. tags he noticed them as Normal Gears, nothing of Onyx. Fade bowed down honoring them for their sacrifice.

Fade stood up again looking to his left, then his right seeing only the large amounts of chaos. He said nothing with the reaction of checking his clip. His Onyx Lancer was ready, slowly walking away he continued towards an open area that burned with little bits of flames. The streets were torn apart with a massive E-whole that completely took half the street. Fade held his Onyx Lancer with both hands looking at the flames he saw them, a sight he hated knowing. Burning Gears were in the flames along with innocent people, Fade held his Lancer in his right hand and with his left hand, placing it beside his helmet to hear of any communications. The sound of static had gone through only interference continued, the buildings around him were completely torn apart by gun fire and explosions.

The street was made of bricks completely ruined he noticed the Locust bodies lying around in corners and some in pieces. Fade stopped as he felt the rumble beneath his feet looking forward he saw nothing looking down he noticed the pieces of body parts and empty cases of ammo rapidly shaking. A massive spider leg arose from the ground below him he reacted quickly enough to evade its incoming attack towards him. Jumping to his left and quickly standing back up he pointed his Onyx Lancer forward only seeing nothing anymore. Suddenly the ground bursted with dirt flying and 2 burned bodies of Gears up into the air slamming down beside Fade. He moved further to his left away from the falling bodies, large screeching sounds came alive from the E-whole.

The Corpser crawled out in such a rush Fade noticed something odd about this one, the bottom jaw was severely wounded. Then Fade remembered this beast, this is the beast that killed the family, gripping his Lancer he fired towards its bottom jaw. The Corpser screamed loudly as it tried to lift its legs into the air, Fade made it walk back as it lowered its legs to protect itself. Fade noticed the behavior of its intentions to survive this small encounter, but Fade wouldn't let it leave like before. Fade slowly approached it closer and closer as it backed up, The Corpser raised its massive long legs, rapidly stomped the ground. Fade jumped back and quickly returned fire as the Corpser charged inward towards him. Fade quickly reacted by tossing a grenade towards the ground as it slightly jumped across the dirt path. The Corpser raised its legs as its face opened its mouth towards Fade. Fade stared towards it as his Lancer ran out of bullets, suddenly it happened the Corpser's bottom jaw, and chest were blown open by the strength of the explosion from Fade's grenade that rolled under its chest. The massive armored spider's body fell to the brick less street, in front of Fade he stood staring at its massive body, it had been shot and burned before running into him again. Fade walked passed it as he reloaded his Lancer.


	5. Beginning of the week

Chapter 5

Beginning of the end

Buildings slowly creaked as they began to lose their own support to hold themselves up. Inside the ripped open building Fade stared noticing the height of the building. The wooden stair case was fine even though it had looked like it had taken a beating. Fade looked around seeing in case of any incoming Locust he would have to fight. His suit's armor lights glowed white in the burning darkness, looking out the shattered window that was carved with claw marks. He noticed bodies of people teared in half in the street, and the bodies of small animal dog looking things. The animal dog things were known as "Wretches" small infantry of the Locust Horde even still as ugly as the rest.

Looking around sounds of scratching echoed through the late night as footsteps quickly approached the night. Fade took cover behind the fallen table that was steardy enough to hide behind. Locust known as "Grenadiers "were the kind of Locust that knew how and had longer times in close combat. Making these a bit harder to kill since they're bred into combat since standard weapons of choice are Gnasher shotguns and grenades, specifically for the Gears to fall to. Fade looked over his left shoulder noticing 3 moving ahead towards the teared bodies that lied on the dirt ground. The 3rd Grenadier stood looking around then looked up into the sky sniffing the silent flamed air for fresh human scent.

Fade quickly jumped over the table dashing towards the Grenadier and took him as a human shield. Fade pointed his pistol towards the other 2, as they roared in anger towards him. Rapidly firing his COG pistol they returned fire hitting their leader's chest. Shooting their Lancer's towards Fade's shield, the skin and meat were instantly torn apart as its limbs fell. Fade pressed on moving closer, one Locust Grenadier fell back dead on the ground. Fade threw the limbless Grenadier attached with a frag grenade into the third Locust Grenadier as it roared and exploded them both into chunks of pieces. Fade stood reloading his pistol, slowly walking back into the building. Heading up the creaking stairs he continued heading 3 floors up. Noticing the condition of the building he noticed so many open wholes inside and out on each floor. The damage was incredible, all in one day he could tell that this was getting worse.

Fade reached the top of the building only to see a sight just waiting to be seen, the fiery light of a burning city. The night sky was clouded by only smoke of blackness the stars were gone. The buildings ahead of it were torn apart, and wrecked into rubble, cars were smashed. No sight of people except the distant small glowing lights of small firefights in between the other Gears. Fade raised his hand to contact anyone on his frequency only to receive static interference again. Looking passed the wrecked community he could see the Onyx Academy burning, looking downward he thought of what happened. His thoughts began to rise in his mind of "what could I have done", he looked again to see the Onyx Capital where Chairman Prescott held his decisions, and meetings. Raven helicopters flew around the Capital. Fade switched to his Lancer gripping it tightly thinking to himself "that's where I'm going".


	6. Echo Squad

Chapter 6

Echo Squad

The massive metal doors opened slowly as gun fire entered continuously through the shining daylight. Onyx Guards ran inside coughing, and dragging in wounded individuals, others ran back outside to continue the fight. An Onyx Guard rushed inside with a long shot sniper rifle, trying to catch her breath her red short hair dangled beside her cheeks. Her green eyes brightly lit when facing her directly, she stood up looking back. Another Onyx Guard rushed over towards her tossing her a water bottle, he smiled at her his hair was short his eyes brown.

"What's the situation" he asked with a smile

"It's lowered now only a few wretches and grunts left" she said while drinking

"Where's Fade?" she asked

"Damn, we got separated when the Corpser hit in downtown of Halvo Bay" he said

"You didn't even contact him yet, Bronx" she asked

"We can't our communications are still down Sarah" he said

"Damn seeders" said Sarah as she stood back up and walked slowly beside Bronx

"Don'tcha worry girl, knowing my brother he aint goanna die, cause he's black" said Bronx smiling

Sarah smiled slightly holding her sniper rifle in one hand then heard the voice over the intercom

"Echo Squad report to control" said the voice

Sarah and Bronx both walked down the busy hallway crowded with Onyx and Gear soldiers wounded. The windows were smashed, medics ran back and forth trying to help anyone that they could. Sarah noticed the large amounts of continuous injured that came in, Bronx tried to stay cool. Bronx noticed some of the dead covered Gear soldiers looking at them he stood, knowing that they fought bravely towards the end. Reaching the end of the hallway after making a right turn they arrived at the control room where Chairman Prescott reviewed the damages. Another Onyx Guard stood before him a blonde haired woman with a strong attitude towards these kinds of situations. To many of the Gears Military she was known as "Mother Onyx". The creator of the Onyx Guards Academy and the elite Special Forces creator alongside with Chairman Prescott.

"We need our communications back, before we lose Halvo Bay" said Prescott while looking at maps

"We already lost the east side of Halvo Bay Chairman, the infestation of Locust will end in Halvo Bay unless we take care of the native leader" said Mother Onyx

"No I have already lost too many Gears trying to stop his movements and yet so far being uneffective,I don't need more body counts Mother Onyx " said Prescott

"Send me and my team in we'll handle him "she said

Prescott looked at his choices carefully besides that of the seeders instead maybe something else. Mother Onyx looked back at her 2 team mates and noticed one was missing from the group. Sarah noticed the Halvo Bay map on the steel metal table with many red markings of Locust attacks and blue markings for Gear movements. Office informants ran back and forth with data, and information handing it to Prescott to see. Computers sounded off and loud inside the control office.

"Where's Fade?" asked Mother Onyx

"Still out in combat Mother Onyx" said Sarah

The control room shook wildly as Prescott looked at Mother Onyx and sighed as he stood up

"Alright Mother Onyx, go and kill that son of a bitch"he said firmly

"Thank you sir, we'll handle it "she said

Sarah and Bronx followed after Mother Onyx walked straight passed them into the Hallway. All 3 moved in an orderly fashion as they walked passed rooms with patients and weapons.

"Were heading out, even without Fade" said Mother Onyx

"Shit I hope he makes it back here in time" said Bronx

"Ma'am who's the target?" asked Sarah as all 3 moved towards the armory quickly grabbing ammo and better weapons to use.

"Karn the Locust leader within Halvo Bay, so far our attacks and counter measures have become useless and he's taken the east side" said Mother Onyx

"That's where my brother was sent to" said Sarah shocked about the news

Mother Onyx looked at the retro Lancer she held, its center piece was painted with a Crimson Omen in solid white. Bronx reloaded his Gnasher, and switched to his lancer, Sarah took in a deep breathe calming down.

"Let's move" said Mother Onyx

All 3 moved towards the front doors while opening them they rushed down the short steps heading towards the wrecked landing pad outside. Gears ran in groups holding down the Academy in sections throughout the streets. Ravens waited for Gears to either board or drop off, Mother Onyx rushed inside taking her seat inside the Raven while its propellers continued spinning. Bronx looked back at Sarah as the winds pushed her hair back and forth. Sarah looked back looking for Fade but nothing.


	7. Into The Flames

Chapter 7

Into The Flames

Fade continued to wonder through the lonely streets in the center of Halvo Bay alone. Keeping aware for any signs of danger that may lurk around. He stumbled across an ammo crate ripped open in half he approached it reloading his Lancer and his supplies he may need. Looking forward he noticed lights coming from a distance he rushed over the wrecked crate and headed down the middle of the school yard. The yard was wrecked beyond what had happened Fade looked around the playground seeing no locust in sight. He noticed the school mostly all gone except the other half, gun fire continued throughout the moment. Fade ran through the half wrecked school and into the street. Stepping on glass A Gear looked back pointing his Lancer towards him.

"Onyx Guard?! I thought they all died" said the gear soldier

Fade pointed his Lancer and fired past him killing the incoming wretch that jumped into the air behind him. Gear flinched quickly ducking Fade could see his fellow Gears fight off a Locust Horde while standing behind a built barricade. Gears fired their Lancers in formations of 10, Fade ran over to help as he stared at the invading Wretches that wildly yet rapidly moved and jumped around without stopping. Flames of Lancers continued during this small fire fight, Fade looked forward past the wretches noticing the erupted E-hole. Wretches fell onto the burned dirt of rubble lying dead as Gears cheered and passing high five's.

"Yeah! Take that shit "yelled a gear

"That's right you sons of bitches!"yelled another Gear

"What do you got huh?! What else you got! Bring it "yelled another Gear standing beside Fade

Fade looked back at him saying nothing as he heard pure silence as the Gears finished cheering the sounds of rumbling. Fade looked forward, other Gears ran past some of the loud mouths Fade thought about it as well. The E-hole cracked as its small cracks spread all across towards them. Within the night the E-hole erupted everywhere as the piles of dirt flew into the air. A massive rocket launcher stood up high attached to a massive beast. The beast was in the shape of a small wretch yet in the size of a T-rex, its eyes glowed in the utter darkness surrounded by the small fires. The beast was known as "Brumak" to the C.O.G. military, the beast stared at the Gears as it roared loudly towards them.

"Oh shit!"yelled a gear while taking cover

"Oh man, OH man, Were all goanna die!"yelled another as he panicked

"Incoming!"yelled another while evading machine gun fire

Fade ran forward, jumped left evading the incoming machine gun fire taking cover behind a brick wall. Gears returned fire as the Brumak's yell was loud, Fade blind fired toward it as small quakes moved in the burned soil. Fade looked back at the beast seeing it fire its massive rockets towards the barricades and killing the other Gears behind and chunks flew past Fade as another Gear barely survived and flew into the dirt soil wounded.

"Oh GOD! Ahh"he yelled looking back towards the ruined barricade

The Brumak got closer and closer until Fade ran out quickly grabbing ahold of the gear dragging him into the ripped building beside him. The Brumak's head looked into the building screaming in rage, the Gear began to cry aloud about his life as Fade kept going moving through room after room. The Brumak smashed through each room on the ground floor. Fade looked back seeing its massive mouth and hands smash through the wooden corridors like nothing.

"Oh GOD!"yelled the wounded Gear as he witnessed the beast charging forward even more

Quickly thinking the Gear fired his Lancer that he gripped tightly in both hands towards the Brumak as its massive teeth .The beast stopped and fired its rocket launcher from its back as flames burned through the wood. The angered Brumak smashed and shook the buildings in order as one collapsed causing the others to collapse. Fade stopped, looking back he threw the wounded Gear into the street outside of the last house, the gear slid across and slammed into a burned car. Looking forward seeing Fade staring at him pointing to his right.

"Wait! You can't fight that thing alone!"yelled the Gear his blue eyes of his helmet glowed as he reached out towards Fade

Fade ran inside shooting forward as flames surrounded the entire building. All 4 in total burning them in a line the Brumak continued as it stood roaring aloud. Fade switched his Lancer quickly grabbing 2 grenades from his weapon belt. Taking the moment Fade jabbed both into the left knee cap of the Brumak's legs, Fade jumped under its tail. Quickly turning around he fried his entire clip of his Lancer into its gas tanks attached to its rocket launchers from behind. The wounded Gear stumbled trying to walk desperately towards the right noticing other gears rushing with an incoming Raven he waved. The Brumak fell onto one knee as Fade continued his attack, the gas tanks erupted and sparks of flames Brumak panicked as it heard that sound turning around to look at Fade he roared at him.

"He's over there guys! He saved me from the Brumak! We gotta help him" yelled the Gear

"Onyx Guard?! But I thought they all died by the hands of Karn?!"said The captain Gear

"Alright lets go now "yelled the captain as his Gears rushed past him

The massive explosion of flames and combined pressure exploded as soon as the gears began to move. They couldn't believe it a single gear killing a Brumak, an Onyx Guard. The wounded Gear stared at the collapsed buildings, shocked at what that one Onyx had done for him. All 4 buildings fell onto the burned street as Gears stopped running forward the captain Gear looked down then back at the other Gear soldier.

"Command we have more bad news, our teams are K.I.A. and we have another Onyx Guard down"said The Captain Gear


	8. Beginning of Flames

Chapter 8

Beginning of Flames

The Ravens flew in formation together the 3 tried to evade incoming seeder swarms called "Nemesis" flying gas balloons of black ink. Sarah stood staring down at the center of Halvo Bay hearing loud explosions as Bronx continued his usual talk.

"Damn where's ma brother I'm knowing that Nigga is killing them bastards wildly right now and even worse without me" said Bronx gripping onto the handle bar.

"I'm thinking about what I had said to him before departing onto patrol" said Sarah

"Aw come on Sarah it's alright you know he doesn't take it like that, he cares baby" said Bronx

Sarah smiled at Bronx knowing what he said is right and that Fade was coming back

"Knowing my little brother, he's always been the silent and shy type that's his problem" said Bronx

"3 minutes until we reach the Onyx Captial"said Mother Onyx while looking down at the opposite side of the Raven.

Mother Onyx looked out noticing the massive bullets of machine gun firing into the skies. One of the 3 Ravens was hit as it spinned out of control and crashed into a building. Mother Onyx reported the crash back to Control. Sarah looked at the Gears fighting alongside Onyx Guards helping survivors onto Ravens. The raven slowly approached the landing site in front of the damaged Capital Onyx Guards ran back and forth as Locust hid inside the Capital. Mother Onyx jumped off along with Sarah and Bronx behind her, walking towards the barricade she stares at the Onyx Guard Captain.

"What's the situation" asked Mother Onyx

"Locust Kantus and Theron Guards locked down the perimeter tightly Mother Onyx" he said gripping his Gnasher.

"Your Onyx this shouldn't be a problem" she said angrily passing him along with her team.

"What's the plan Mama" asked Bronx

"Kill them all and get back our god damn lives" she said while rushing up the stairs

"Bronx take point "said Mother Onyx

Sarah moved right behind her point at other Onyx Guards to follow as they rushed in behind them. Bronx smiled as he took point and bashed through the steel doors firing his Lancer at the wretches inside. Sarah pointed at the Onyx Guards to cover the windows and others to head information. Mother Onyx slid across the floor firing her Retro Lancer as the Locust Kantus screamed as the bullets punctured through its body. Bronx kicked a rushing Theron Guard into its chest as it fell onto its back and felt incredible amounts of pain. Bronx stabbed his reeving Lancer into its beating chest tearing through its armor and muscle. Sarah ran inside firing her Longshot rapidly and reloading, firing at the incoming wretches and Kantus' Guards ran past her heading towards other rooms, Mother Onyx stood back up. Slashing her retro blade into a Theron Guard then tossing him into a wretch and stomping its face. Mother Onyx moved swiftly as she kicked and slashed through incoming wretches that jumped at her in a quick pace. Bronx laughed with excitement as he fired his Lancer, Sarah used a Theron guard as a human shield. The book shelves were filled with bullet holes, the tables were flipped over, walls and windows all shattered. Mother Onyx kicked open the back doors after rushing through a wretched hallway. Noticing more and more Locust Grenadiers and Kantus taking cover she tossed smoke grenades as the smoke covered the air.

Kantus snarled as he couldn't see anything at all looking around he heard bodies fall hard onto the floor. The sounds of swift knives slashing throats, reloading his gorgon pistol he screamed calling more Locusts to arrive. Kantus looked around out of cover rushing but he couldn't see anything as the smoke cleared he witnessed his men slaughtered in pieces, wretches shot up dead. Kantus switched to his hammer burst gripping it tightly in both hands he looked around then ran forward. Kantus was suddenly punched into his face his teeth flew out then stabbed into his chest and pushed onto the floor as he gashed blood. Mother Onyx stood up leaving the jammed retro lancer in his chest and unsheathing her Gorgon pistol and aimed it at his head. His brains were splattered all across she slowly breathed as Sarah and Bronx rushed into the clouded room.

"Damn Mama nothing left at all and you killed all of them, why didn't you wait for me "he said smiling

"Karn's outside this door causing untold destruction, now let's get that bastard for our people" said Mother Onyx as she walked first towards the Onyx Gear doors.

Behind her were the 20 Onyx Guards that continued to follow them with Sarah, Bronx and Mother Onyx.


	9. Fire Awakens

Chapter 9

Fire awakes

The Ravens flew over the large amounts of rubble and destruction all around the ground. The Gear units called off the search for this Onyx Guard. They continued to try to take back Halvo Bay the wounded Gear looked at the bottom of the Raven's floor board as it flew through the night back to command. His fellow Gears looked tired as they tried to stay calm before him. His mind clouded his judgment as he thought (was it my fault?)

"Really? Phil?! An Onyx Guard alive?!"said a Gear

"No way Phil, they all died at the hands of the Locust" said another Gear sitting next to Phil

"Well too bad we could've used they're help, I mean what's left then if they couldn't do it" said another Gear

The Raven flew over the wrecked center of Halvo Bay while searching for the Onyx Guard that saved the wounded gear didn't say a word he gripped his gloves in anger of why he couldn't do anything right?

The rubble moved from the blast of the erupting explosion as Fade stood back up his Onyx armor was scraped, chipped and partially damaged. His white lights lit again he looked around taking in the damage of the sight. Noticing an open path towards the Onyx Capital he dusted off his armor and looked around for his Crimson Omen Lancer. Fires had spread across the ground he slowly approached his Lancer after noticing bodies of Gears and another fallen Onyx. Taking their tags he walked calmly towards his lancer. Moving on, looking at the blackened skies he saw no Ravens fly by his helmet was damaged yet functional.

Fade rushed down towards the end of the street and continued as he noticed the main building he was meant to reach. He stared at the wrecked yet burned stairs of the Onyx up the stairs he noticed the burning flags of COGS and piles of bodies burning along with everything else. Fade moved on as he held his lancer tightly pointing directly ahead of him he walked into the ripped open doors checking his corners he saw large amounts of burning books the ceiling was burning as spits of flames dropped. He noticed both types of bodies lying everywhere Gears and Locust as if they fought each other till the death. Lowering his Lancer he heard braking and splitting sounds from a distance. Looking front and back he heard a yell and nothing the book room was empty of enemies. Fade backed up against a shelf as books fell onto the ground then it happened.

A massive steel hand broke through the concrete wall and through the bookshelves, grabbing ahold of Fade's left shoulder. Fade was pulled through the entire wall and was pulled into the enemy directly, he faced the enemy gripping tightly around his left shoulder he grunted loudly even more as he saw her. A massive steel bodied "Berserker" that's what she was known to the C.O.G. a beast of fury. She yelled so loudly in front of the face of Fade he tried to move and kick until she threw him behind her into a pit of burning flames. Rolling back up to his feet he pointed his Lancer forward seeing her screaming wildly. He saw the flames burning her steel armored skin as her muscles shifted back to meat and muscle.

Fade fired his Lancer as fires burned widely around him. The Berserker both in combat surrounded in a sealed room of fire that had all the furniture of a meeting room burning. The bullets punctured through her muscles causing this blind fury to rage even more she charged towards him. He jumped to his left, she ran into a burning wall as he turned around and continued his gun fire. She stomps wildly turning around kicked and screaming she throws a burning table at him. He throws a grenade towards her, she accidentally slap's it in midair causing the grenade to blow up her muscular left hand. Dashing forward Fade switches his Lancer to his COG pistol and rapidly fires at her delicate unprotected skull. The bullets hit her skull clean as she stopped running and dropped into the concrete wall shattering an opening for Fade to leave the burning flames.

Fade ran out of the room and rolled onto the ripped apart hallway as the shine of the night sky glowed through the open hallway. Fade stood up from landing on one knee and looked forward at the destruction form that one Berserker. The walls, Gears, doors, windows, a part of the hallway ceiling all done by her hands. Fade reloaded his Lancer rushing his movements he saw the burning landing pad far down behind the Onyx Capital.


	10. Flames Rise

Chapter 10

Flames Rise

Ravens flew in trying to give cover towards the lower Onyx team sent by Chairman Prescott. Mother Onyx the most known Gear. She continues her fight to save the lives of her fellow Gears. Now the Onyx Capital has been in ruins because of Karn the Locust leader that has attacked and invaded Halvo Bay.

Mother Onyx fired her retro lancer into a drone Locust as he fell dead before her and her Onyx team. There they witness the landing pad of Onyx Capital, wrecked bodies of many Onyx Guards and smashed chunks of concrete. The murals of other fallen Gears ripped apart she noticed the dead Berserker's lying on the ground. Sarah couldn't believe it so much death she breathed in calmly. Bronx's smile went away after noticing Sarah's older brother lying dead on the ground. Sarah ran towards him his body was severed in half by a lancer from one of the fallen Locust. Mother Onyx stared at Sarah and then at Bronx no words were said at all.

Quakes moved through the ground floor as Mother Onyx's eyes went wide seeing the massive Crab like beast approaching from the Murals of the fallen cogs. Sarah's tears rolled down her cheeks saddened by this moment she looked forward seeing the beast and it's master responsible. Karn stood up staring down at the Onyx Group he snarled at them his thin armored body holding in his right hand was a helmet of a fallen Onyx Guard with the initials marked " F.E.". Sarah grabbed ahold of his tags and stood up furiously towards Karn as he was holding her brother's Onyx Guard helmet. Mother Onyx fired as they all united together against Karn.

Karn's massive beast fired its rapid machine guns that were mounted onto his beast as it ran forward quickly. Its robotic legs allowed it to stomp through the landing pad tearing through the bodies of cogs. Onyx Guards fell to his attack as other Locust came in rushing to protect their leader. Sarah aimed clearly towards Karn as he moved fast on his beast avoiding the incoming gun fire. Mother Onyx fought back hard her retro lancer clip finished as Bronx chainsawed another locust and took cover moving away from the machine guns from Karn. Onyx Guards fell to some locust while others died at the hands of Karn's beast. Bronx looked back at his mother trying desperately to avoid the gun fire taking cover and rushing Karn.

Bronx returned fire covering Mother Onyx's back, Karn yelled as Kantus's came from below jumping into the air Mother Onyx threw a grenade at that moment. The explosion killed them as they're pieces fell Mother Onyx ran under Karn's beast's belly. Bronx yelled loudly beside Sarah trying to get Karn's attention a Raven helicopter spinned out of control and crashed in front of Sarah and Bronx as it exploded they were sent flying backwards onto the floor. Sarah grunted as she struggled to move, Bronx helped her up as she bled from her left leg. Bronx looked back for Mother Onyx seeing her take on Karn along with 5 other Onyx Gears that were left. Ravens tried to give support as they hovered around the skies yet they began to fail because of the seeders.

Locust moved in from the sides as Mother Onyx stabbed grenades into the lower parts of the Karn beast. Mother Onyx ran out from under it as they blew up its armor Karn yelled in anger as he pointed to his left. Mother Onyx noticed the 2 berserkers bash through the walls behind her as she jumped out of their way. Avoiding their arms as they reached out to grab ahold of her she threw a single grenade towards both of them. While tightly gripping her retro lancer in one hand, angrily she pressed on with her attack firing her retro into the mid-air grenade as it bursted in front of both. The 2nd Berserker tripped as her head was caught in flames, she slipped and fell face first onto the black Onyx concrete. The first continued to run forward even though the sun was blinding her even more than what she already was the fire burned her flesh off her face. Mother Onyx switched to her Gnasher and dashed forward quickly pointing the Gnasher towards the 1st Berserker as it continued to run.

Close range both came as the gansher's wide spread pierced through the vulnerable skull of the 1st berserker. The berserker fell headless, its head was instantly gone, Mother Onyx stood staring at its body simply fall hard as a small pound of a quake ran through under her feet. Onyx Guards ran past her as she looked back at the 2nd berserker screaming in rage getting ready to run again until Mother Onyx shot its skull and switched back to her retro Lancer. Mother Onyx moved quickly pointing her gun straight towards Karn he snarled at her. She gritted her teeth as he climbed onto the fallen COGS Mural, Mother Onyx fired at its mechanical legs trying to make it fall.

Explosions accrued as there was only 3 Onyx guards left Mother Onyx backed them up as Ravens fell crashing into the Murals. Seeders launched their Nemesis into the air as Mother couldn't believe that Karn was securing this area. Mother Onyx took cover as another explosion killed 2 Onyx guards. Flames grew behind the fallen concrete wall Mother Onyx took cover behind. The last Onyx guard was the Captain holding the position beside Mother Onyx.

"Mam we can't continue we need to retreat" said the Onyx Captain

"Go get them out of here now!" she yelled

"What about you? You can't take Karn alone!"yelled the Gear Captain

"We have to make a stand or Halvo Bay will be lost" yelled Mother Onyx

Nodding he took off as Mother Onyx ran into the blazing fires of combat, Sarah witnessed her bravery and Bronx yelled aloud. The Onyx captain ran towards them taking Sarah and Bronx out of this battle. The fires spread across the broken bodies and gasoline tanks of the burning Ravens all around the ground. Mother Onyx walked towards Karn's beast as he stared at her. Both surrounded by a blaze of raging inferno.


	11. Mindless Actions

Chapter 11

Mindless Actions

The Onyx Capital burned, Onyx Guards and other Gears ran out some ran out dying as they fell to the Locust horde formed outside. Gears rushed in and closed the back door. Sarah was being helped still moving on Sarah looked back at Bronx his sadden face with no smile was a sight to be seen. Sarah gripped tightly her brothers tags, looking forward bullets flew past them as Locust tried to stop their Ravens. Seeders fell dead as there communications came back on, Bronx could hear over his ear microphone all the chaos and damages. Locust fell dead Sarah and Bronx got into the Raven as the Captain jumped in after them.

Sarah gritted her teeth at the pain, Bronx stared at the Capital as bombs exploded he couldn't see anymore. Hammers of dawn blasted into the center of the Capital, Sarah looked away closing her eyes. The Onyx Captain sighed looking downward holding his Lancer tightly. Skies were filled of continuous sunlight yet smoke began to rise covering the clouds and sunlight slowly.

"I'm sorry Sargent Bronx, your Mother was one hell of a fighter" said The Onyx Captain

Bronx looked at him and said aloud

"Father was her mentor because of him she built the Academy" said Bronx

"I don't even know if Fade has made it back to Control, damn it" said Bronx

"He's alive I'm sure of it Bronx" said Sarah

The Raven continued to avoid incoming Nemesis from a distance buildings began to fall all around them. Ravens flew under there's carrying wounded, civilians ran past Gears trying to stay screamed in anger, Corpser's arose from below the Halvo Bay.

The Brumak stomped through tanks and Gear vehicles as a group of 5 Onyx guards ran into a building under what was left of a freeway. Onyx closed the doors as they helped another Onyx Guard inside.

"Hey come on!" they yelled

The Onyx Guard stood up again nodding gripping his Lancer he ran upstairs he smashed through a window and fired at the incoming Locust horde. Another gear ran beside him named "David Cortez".

"Come on! You bastards! Fade cover me I'm reloading" yelled David as he ran back towards the ammo crate

Fade ran back again towards the window firing at Theron Guards as they fired their Torque bows at them. Fade tried to stay focused as he noticed other Gears in trouble some chainsawed by a Locust Cyclops. Fade looked back at David as a sudden movement of small eruptions were felt under them David. Ran towards the stairs seeing his fellow Gears screaming and dying the doors bursted open as wretches ran inside. Ripping through their armor, Fade looked at David firing down the stairs, rushing over towards him. An explosion erupted blowing up the entire back wall and shattering the wall with glass flying everywhere. Fade fell down he looked back at the wall. He crawled on the floor trying to get to David as David reached out to him. A Brumak yelled and slammed his entire hand on top of them causing the building to collapse. The yell was loud Ravens shot at the Brumak, causing it to flea towards them.


	12. Embracing Flames

Chapter 12

Embracing Flames

Fade had walked towards the blazing end of the Onyx Capital only to see the fires spread even more. Noticing the skies without any more seeders covering it, the night sky began to show little. Fade walked over towards the shattered remains of the walls, fallen gears, and crashed ravens. Fade stopped and rushed over to find just outside of the Mural floor a dead blonde haired woman lying of the ground with her eyes closed. Her chest had been stabbed and slashed open with somewhat by the looks of it katanas. Fade fell to his knees, his armor made a clunky noise of equipment clanking against each other.

His heavy Lancer dropped onto the ground beside her body reaching out to grab her and embrace her he stopped. Looking downward onto the ground her cog tags were visible as he looked at them. He noticed her gear number, name, date of birth, and small initials. Fade read them in his mind as he remembered what they were meant for him and his mother.

Onyx Fade Family

Mason Fade (Father)

Madeline Harrison Fade/ Mother Onyx(Mother)

Bronx Fade (Older Brother)

Ray Fade (Middle Brother)

Cynthia Fade (Middle sister)

Michael Jason Fade (Youngest /Main character)

Fade could see in his mind the family picture they took in remembering they're father and respecting what he did for them. His grandparents along with cousins all happily together before the Emergence of the Locust.

Fade gritted his teeth in anger knowing his mother had died today and he couldn't do anything to save her or Bronx. Taking the tags he honored his mother for what she had done on this day. Fade bowed his head for her remembering the good times and bad times they had. His mind reminded him of what happened to his father Mason who had died during the Pendulum Wars. Fade looked at her left extended hand holding within it was a piece of ripped armor from a Locust Leader. Fade grabbed it and noticed what it was a Locust insignia of their Known leader "Karn".Fade gripped it tightly reaching for his Lancer he stood up ready to face his next foe. His anger was fueling his actions his heart pumped more adrenaline. Fade walked forward towards the wrecked battle ground his mother had fought on.


	13. Judgement

Chapter 13

Judgment

The fires were spread little around, Locust enforcements had gone further into Halvo Bay to kill any other remaining Gears. Ravens began to retake the skies as they had lost before. Other Ravens flew directly towards the Onyx Capital, Gear tanks smashed through rubble as they decided to close in on Karn for one final assault.

Fade walked through small pits of fires that could barely burn through his boots and hurt him, he stared forward only watching for Karn. Fade's body was tired of this day he wanted to end this as quickly. Noticing the Murals all carved and smashed he stopped, holding his Lancer in his right hand and his mother's tags in his left he looked at them again.

The massive crab-like creature walked up the Mural and jumped down in front of Fade. Fade stared seeing the beast damaged and hurt from its front legs. Karn growled aloud to Fade, noticing Karn's body it was wounded yet still in healing. His head was bald white, his left eye was scared to the point where he couldn't no longer see. His right eye was able to see his chest plate and along with his entire body armor was filled of bullet holes and some missing shoulder pads. Karn looked back at the Onyx Guard, aiming his massive machine guns that were attached to his beast.

Fade took aim shooting his Lancer towards the first left leg as bullets flew from its mounted machine guns he ran to his left. The Beast turned slowly to the left following Fade's movements. Fade continued firing as then the Beasts weapons over heated and Fade took this moment. Fade ran towards the beast as it raised its crab like legs into the air and with a loud scream it rapidly pounded the ground. Fade had rolled under it before it could finish its stomping feet as Fade ran he stabbed his Lancer into its belly. Fade noticed the armor from below was gone because of what his mother did. It screamed in pain, Karn tried to get ahold of its control yet he looked around for the lonely Onyx guard.

Fade jabbed into its bleeding hole from his Lancer all 4 grenades that he could carry and ran rapidly jumping and rolling out from under. Karn looked worried for a second until an explosion erupted the Beast's belly wide open it fell hard onto the cold bumped into his controls as he slammed down his fist. Karn reached for his 2 katanas gripping them from the handles he searched around for the Onyx Guard. Fade ran up the dying beast's back legs that remained intact, he climbed the metal pieces and rushed forward with all he could use fore strength reaching the top above Karn he jumped tackling Karn off the controls.

Both rolled off the beast and into the concrete floor Karn jumped back onto his feet running towards Fade with such anger. Fade rolled out the way holding his Lancer he blocked left and right swings from Karn's katanas. Karn tried to kick Fade to the ground but Fade moved to his right, Fade returned with a right punch into Karn's already busted bottom jaw. Karn stumbled and snarled as 3 of his razor sharp teeth fell out. Fade ran towards him as he slammed down his Lancer onto his back he connected his punches in that single instant.

Karn felt his stomach in great pain because of Fade's quick reaction of moving punches. Left, right, left, right all 10 rapid punches in a single instant then Fade finished off with an uppercut as Karn flew back onto the ground. Karn spat blood onto his chest plate he looked at Fade as he ran with a revved up chainsaw closing in towards Karn. Karn quickly rolled up onto his back, as he stood on his feet he charged towards Fade and slid on his knees slashing Fade's Onyx chest plate clean. Karn yelled throwing one of his Katanas towards Fade's back. Fade fell onto the ground dropping his Lancer he felt the blade stuck against his armor as he stood on one knee he pulled it out.

Karn ran to a fallen Theron Guard kicking up a Torque bow into his hands he turned firing towards Fade. Yet Fade jumped back evading the bow as it exploded into a chunk of rubble. Karn growled at him as Fade jumped desperately rolling over his Lancer and again revved it while rushing towards Karn. Karn ran to him swinging his sharp bladed torque bow against his lancer. The bow made Fade lower his Lancer into the ground as Karn snarled at his helmet and slashed his Onyx Guard helmet into his right side. Fade flew back onto the ground hard.

Karn threw the torque bow towards the ground and grabbed Fade's Lancer. Fade grabbed the dropped retro lancer with the glowing white Crimson Omen. Fade ran forward gripping his mother's retro lancer with both hands. Both got closer and closer towards each other, within that moment Fade jukes Karn by running to his left and around Karn's back. Fade instantly with all his strength stabbed the Retro lancer into his back as Karn yelled. Karn dropped the Lancer falling to his knees he gashed blood out from his body. Fade quickly slashed his throat with the tip of the retro lancer's knife. Fade stared at Karn as he fell face first dead, Fade took in the moment as he stared at his Mother's retro lancer in his hands.

Massive lights aimed at Fade as he slowly looked up and heard aloud cheering from above. Ravens landed onto the ground as Gears ran out securing the area. Fade walked forward placing his Mother's retro lancer on his back. Grabbing his Lancer he walked towards the Raven as he got in, the Raven lifted up into the air Gears cheered and tapped his shoulder. Fade stood holding onto the handle bar as he stood.

"What's your name Onyx Guard" asked the Captain Gear

Fade looked forward seeing the Gears taking the Onyx Capital back

"They call me Fade"


End file.
